


Shit happens

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shamans, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Для кого, кроме Йо, Рен может быть пьян, сексуален и бесподобен в двенадцать часов ночи?
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren, Chrom/Silva (Shaman King)
Kudos: 1





	Shit happens

**Author's Note:**

> Не-шаманское АУ, ООС Хрома и ЮСТ.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015

Над Токио сгущались ранние сумерки. Пропетляв пару кварталов в поисках нужного дома, Рен наконец вышел к аккуратной пятиэтажке и еще раз для надежности сверился с адресом. До назначенного часа оставалось три минуты — уйма времени, чтобы успеть засомневаться, передумать и благоразумно ретироваться, сделав вид, будто его тут и вовсе не было. Но такой вариант Рен, само собой, не рассматривал. Он поправил на плече сумку и стал решительно подниматься по лестнице. Черта с два он теперь отступит! Не для того притащился на другой конец города. К последней ступеньке Рен окончательно справился с волнением, остановился у двери, выдохнул и позвонил.

Ему открыл высокий, мощного телосложения тип, в котором легко угадывалось что-то североамериканское, и, если угодно, индейское. Рен запросто мог представить его сидящим в вигваме, в шкурах и перьях, разукрашенного во все цвета радуги и пускающего из трубки кольца дыма. В реалиях Токио он вполне мог бы сойти за шамана, стриптизера, торговца наркотиками или все это разом. Не то чтобы Рен имел богатый опыт в плане общения с фотографами, но в его представлении они выглядели несколько иначе. Впрочем, за широкой спиной проглядывал кусок фотостудии, а это несколько сглаживало первое впечатление.

Прежде Рену не доводилось бывать в таких местах, и теперь он с изрядной долей скептицизма озирался по сторонам. Обычная квартира, переоборудованная под фотостудию, казалась необжитой и неуютной. Большие окна, закрытые плотными жалюзи, давали совсем мало света. В дальнем углу стоял компьютерный стол, заваленный фотообъективами и дисками. Вдоль стен торчали рефлекторы, отражатели, зонты и стойки. А на небольшом подиуме посреди комнаты возвышалась вульгарного вида двуспальная кровать. Глядя на нее, Рен невольно приоткрыл рот, снова растеряв все спокойствие, и почувствовал, как ноги прирастают к полу.

— Проходи, раздевайся, — напомнил о себе фотограф. — Куртку можешь положить там, — он небрежно махнул рукой на одинокое кожаное кресло, над которым живописно висела плетка-трехвостка.

Его звали Хром — так было написано на его сайте и так он представился по телефону, попросив называть его исключительно «Хром» и на «ты». Ни то, ни другое Рену особого удовольствия не доставляло, но он постарался сделать скидку на то, что творческие люди — странные и эксцентричные личности. Если им нравится, когда их называют элементом побочной подгруппы в периодической таблице — это их личное дело.

Рен послушно стащил с себя куртку и пристроил ее на кресло.

— Фотографии для портфолио? — между делом уточнил Хром, перебирая объективы.

— Портфолио? — переспросил Рен. — Нет, я…

— Значит, в личную коллекцию. — Хром выпрямился и смерил Рена оценивающим взглядом. — Для парня?

Рен решил не лукавить.

— Так заметно?

— Нет, но у меня, знаешь ли, богатый опыт по этой части.

— Ясно.

Рен внутренне напрягся, чем вызвал невольную улыбку на лице Хрома.

— Я имел в виду в профессиональном плане.

Он щелкнул затвором, и Рену показалось, будто его взяли под прицел.

— Думаю, кровать подойдет нам лучше всего. Справа от тебя ширма. Раздевайся пока.

Рен продолжал неподвижно стоять, глядя во все глаза на застеленную черным шелковым бельем кровать, и в душе его зарождались сомнения. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем занятый приготовлениями Хром снова обратил на него внимание.

— Первый раз, что ли?

Рен мрачно кивнул.

— И сразу замахнулся на эротический сет? Учти, я деньги за съемку не возвращаю.

Под выжидательным взглядом фотографа, тихо постукивающего ногтем по крышке объектива, Рен немедленно осознал себя заложником собственного упрямства и уязвленной гордости. «Вот же дерьмо!» — пронеслось у него в голове, но отступать было поздно.

— Я справлюсь, — отрезал он и ушел за ширму.

Сама идея — отснять эротический фотосет — родилась из импульсивного желания насолить Йо и бросить вызов самому себе, но в конечном итоге укоренилась в сознании Рена под благовидным предлогом сделать Йо приятно и привнести «новую яркую искру в устоявшиеся отношения». Только вот сейчас искра выглядела слишком уж яркой и угрожала пожаром.

— Распусти волосы, — велел Хром, когда он снова показался из-за ширмы.

Рен поймал на себе липкий, оценивающий взгляд, который ему совершенно не понравился, но все же расстегнул заколку, дав волосам упасть на плечи.

Хром задумчиво поскреб щетинистый подбородок.

— Ростом ты, конечно, не вышел...

— Что значит «не вышел»?! — тут же вспыхнул Рен. Уж чем-чем, а своим телом он гордился по праву, хотя еще несколько лет назад невысокий рост в самом деле был для него весьма болезненной темой.

— Спокойно, — осадил его Хром. — Для модельного бизнеса не вышел, а так — сойдет. Давай, полезай на кровать.

И Рен, стиснув зубы, полез.

  
Он в жизни не чувствовал себя глупее. Равнодушные и холодные стены давили, как тиски, по капле выжимая из него самоуверенность, с которой он не расставался с пеленок. Самовнушение ни черта не работало. Даже упрямство начинало давать слабину.

— Не зажимайся. Расслабься. Ноги шире, — продолжал выдавать команды Хром. — Прогнись в спине. Голову поверни. Еще. Замри.

Первые полчаса ушли на «пристрел». Хром то и дело тихо чертыхался себе под нос, и чем дальше, тем отчетливее Рен ощущал себя шарнирной куклой, начисто лишенной как грации, так и эротизма. Он был куда более высокого мнения о себе и своей всесторонне развитой личности, когда решился на фотосессию. На деле же получалось только неловко раскорячиться на кровати.

— Прервемся, — Хром опустил камеру и ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Не пойдет. Это никуда не годится.

Рен завернулся в простыню, спустил ноги с кровати и с некоторым облегчением приготовился признать поражение, но не успел.

— Выпьешь?

— Не пью в сомнительных компаниях, — ответил Рен.

— Оно и видно, — вздохнул Хром, отложив камеру.

Стакан и бутылка, очевидно, были его добрыми спутниками и всегда находились у него под рукой. Рен недоверчиво посмотрел на протянутый ему стакан, на треть наполненный ромом, и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Пей. Тебе нужно раскрепоститься, — сказал Хром.

Рен упрямо сжал губы, как будто ждал, что в него начнут заливать насильно. Да, он доверял себе и не доверял другим. И едва ли его прельщала перспектива напиться с незнакомым мужиком в опасной близости от двуспальной кровати. Кроме того, Йо не любил, когда от него несло спиртным.

— Пей, — повторил Хром. — Или будем и дальше терять время?

Терять время даром, уже пережив столько унижений, Рену хотелось еще меньше, чем выпить. «Преодолей себя — и преодолеешь все», — с этим девизом он всегда бесстрашно шел по жизни. И если несколько глотков смогут ему в этом помочь, то, собственно, почему бы и нет?

Рен залпом осушил стакан и отвернулся, морщась от характерной горечи. Хром плеснул ему еще.

Вторая попытка оказалась удачнее. Его накрыло через десять минут, и тогда дело наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки.

  
— В тебе большой потенциал, — с улыбкой сказал Хром, пожимая Рену на прощанье руку. — Надеюсь поработать с тобой еще не раз.

— Черта с два я когда-нибудь снова стану кувыркаться на твоей кровати, — заплетающимся языком ответил Рен. — Хватит с меня. Затрахался.

Хром только усмехнулся и потрепал его по плечу.

— Ладно, дело твое, но если передумаешь, мои двери для тебя всегда открыты. А фотографии будут готовы через три дня.

— Какой ты, однако, стремительный.

— Считай, я лично в них заинтересован. — Хром всучил Рену в руки забытую куртку и слегка подтолкнул к выходу. — Идем, поймаю тебе такси.

  
*******

Домой Рен вернулся только к полуночи. К этому времени Йо уже вдоволь наслушался сказок про «абонента — не абонента» и даже с горя оставил два коротких сообщения на почте. Беспокойство прошло вместе с грохотом обрушившейся в прихожей стойки для обуви. Рен недвусмысленно пошатывался на пороге, обнимаясь с дверным откосом. Куртка на нем была распахнута, две верхние пуговицы на рубашке — расстегнуты, из кармана брюк провокационно торчал галстук. А распущенные волосы и пьяные, с задорным блеском, глаза прекрасно дополняли образ.

— Где это ты так? — Йо поймал Рена за руки, затащил внутрь и закрыл за ним дверь.

— Раскрывал свой потенциал, — старательно выговаривая слова, отрапортовал Рен.

Йо недовольно поморщился от пахнувшего в лицо аромата.

— Раскрыл?

— Да. Оказывается, я чертовски сексуален, — ответил Рен, скинул обувь и по кривой касательной направился в сторону ванной комнаты.

Пока он торчал в ванной и приходил в себя, Йо старательно охлаждал голову ледяной колой.

Мало ли что могло произойти.

Неполные три года отношений с Реном и полгода совместной жизни научили его всегда держать руку на пульсе, но не вмешиваться без крайней необходимости. Рен относился к той породе людей, которых забота сильнее задевала, чем радовала. Он не просил ни советов, ни помощи, предпочитая самостоятельно решать свои проблемы или же набивать шишки — как повезет. А Йо переживал за него молча. Разумеется, на все были свои причины, но до тех пор, пока Рен возвращался домой — к нему, живой и здоровый — докапываться до этих самых причин становилось себе дороже.

Рен просто напился. И пусть это совсем на него не похоже, но с кем не бывает, верно?

Понять и забыть, — решил Йо и почти расслабился, отгоняя тревожные мысли, как вдруг в прихожей протяжно и настойчиво зазвонил мобильный телефон Рена.

— Кому там не спится? — пробормотал Йо себе под нос и, лениво поднявшись, потащился на звук. Телефон обнаружился в кармане с галстуком. Звонок сбросили, и Йо успел разглядеть только первые цифры незнакомого номера, что, впрочем, не вызвало бы у него особого интереса, если бы не пришедшее следом сообщение.

«Ты был бесподобен».

Йо удивленно моргнул.

Бесподобен?

Для кого?

Для кого, кроме него, Рен мог быть пьян, сексуален и бесподобен в двенадцать часов ночи?

Приоткрывшаяся тайна не сулила ровным счетом ничего хорошего, поэтому Йо как порядочный человек поумерил свое любопытство, отложил телефон в сторону и решил дождаться удобного момента — скорее всего завтра утром — для того, чтобы все прояснить.

Но потом, охваченный смутным предчувствием, быстро перечитал все последние сообщения.

«Захвати с собой что-нибудь поэротичнее».

«В три часа не уложимся, рассчитывай на четыре».

«Ты был бесподобен».

У Йо затряслись руки, а к горлу подкатил горьковатый ком. Зная нелюбовь Рена к захламлению телефона старыми сообщениями, можно было с легкостью предположить, что остальную переписку он просто-напросто стер. И пока Йо терзался мыслью — то ли это, чем кажется, или же у него слишком разыгралось воображение, — таинственный абонент поставил в его сомнениях жирную точку.

«Появится желание — можем повторить. Я знаю другой способ раскрепостить тебя».

  
*******

К концу это долгого и насыщенного событиями дня все желания Рена сводились к одному — поскорее прийти в себя и завалиться спать. После трехчасовых съемок, смены поз, изгибов-прогибов-вывертов у него жутко гудели ноги и ныла, наверное, каждая мышца. Он стоял под струями ледяной воды, морщась и стискивая зубы от пробегающих по телу судорог, до тех пор, пока окончательно не онемел от холода, а алкогольный дурман постепенно не выветрился из головы.

Пытки вспышками фотокамеры, узкое и неудобное псевдо-эротичное белье, продавливание голыми коленками матраса — все это осталось позади. Неловкость до сих пор не прошла, но чувство глубокого удовлетворения и выполненного долга приятно грели душу.

Если все пойдет по плану, то уже через три дня у него будут готовые фотографии, которые он в лучших традициях перевяжет ленточкой и торжественно вручит Йо на день рождения. Двенадцатое мая в этом году весьма удачно выпадало на субботу, а значит, в кои-то веки не было нужды подстраивать празднование под университетское расписание и портить себе вечер остывшей пиццей.

Несмотря на сарказм и недвусмысленные намеки Хрома, Рен до сих пор считал идею с фотографиями очень удачной. Помимо всей той ерунды, которой он начитался в интернете по поводу ярких искр, возможности раскрепоститься и узнать себя с новой стороны, эротическую фотосессию он выбрал еще и потому, что не заметить тот голодный взгляд, которым Йо постоянно пожирает его тело, мог только слепой. Йо и сам не раз говорил, что готов бесконечно любоваться Реном.

Вот ему и представится такая возможность. В конце концов, он не посмеет не оценить того, что Рен напялил те жуткие латексные трусы, от которых Йо стабильно заводился с пол-оборота…

  
*******

Перетряхнув найденную на полу в прихожей сумку, Йо обнаружил еще один неприятный сюрприз. Очевидно, что при выборе «чего-нибудь поэротичнее» Рен решил довериться его вкусу и прихватил с собой именно то белье, что нравилось ему больше всего.

Такой подлости Йо не ожидал.

Затолкав вещи назад, в сумку, и вернув ее на место, он опустил руки и почувствовал себя потерянным, обманутым и преданным. Между ними всякое бывало — размолвки и даже ссоры, после которых они разбегались на пару дней по углам. Но чтобы измена…

О таком Йо даже и помыслить не мог.

Или зря?

Кто теперь даст гарантии, что Рен не грешил этим прежде? Йо хорошо помнил его насыщенный период взросления: стоило Рену освободиться от родительского контроля и опеки, хлебнуть вольной жизни, как свобода и безнаказанность совершенно вскружили ему голову.

Йо понял, что сам себя накручивает, когда начал сомневаться даже в том, что сам был у Рена первым, а это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота.

Откровенный разговор — единственно верное и разумное решение, которое пришло ему в голову. Рен не из тех людей, что станут врать и отпираться, если уж их поймали с поличным. Быть может, у него найдется какое-то удобоваримое объяснение, или он сам не решается начать серьезный разговор. Остыл, разлюбил, пресытился… Как знать. Но тянуть с этим и дальше нельзя.

  
*******

Желание намекнуть Йо на легкий массаж, который по мере приближения к спальне постепенно трансформировался в глубокий минет, моментально испарилось, как только Рен увидел его бледное и удрученное лицо.

Он успел подумать несколько мыслей одновременно, но, прежде чем хотя бы одна из них обрела словесную форму, Йо заговорил сам:

— Скажи мне честно, где ты был? — и, немного помедлив, добавил чуть тише: — А главное, с кем?

Подозрительный тон, совсем не свойственный Йо, неприятно удивил и одновременно озадачил Рена. Йо редко приставал с расспросами. Он понимающе молчал, даже когда Рен приходил к нему с разбитым носом и сбитыми кулаками, и терпеливо выжидал, пока тот сам созреет поговорить. Что изменилось сейчас и откуда в голосе Йо взялось столько недоверия?

Рен краем взгляда заметил лежащий на тумбочке телефон, и его осенило. Вот значит как.

— Тебя разве не учили, что читать чужую переписку — невежливо?

— Это вышло случайно, — без намека на раскаяние ответил Йо. — Так что, Рен?

Рен замялся. Больше всего ему хотелось наорать на Йо и обвинить в несостоятельности всех подозрений… Но как вразумительно объяснить, что он почти три часа едва ли не голый в разных позах скакал по кровати на шелковых простынях перед малознакомым мужиком и при этом не испортить весь сюрприз? Отшутиться не выйдет.

Будь Рен героем какой-нибудь второсортной мелодрамы, он, скорее всего, соврал бы или сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь. Но в реальной жизни ни один из названных вариантов ему не подходил — Йо чуял любую фальшь, любую, даже самую ничтожную ложь за километр. Без шансов.

— Я не могу тебе рассказать сейчас,— старательно сохраняя спокойствие, ответил Рен.

— Почему? — в тон ему поинтересовался Йо.

— Просто не могу и все, — повторил Рен и зачем-то на автомате добавил: — Извини.

Йо, конечно, интерпретировал все по-своему и тут же принялся строить гипотезы.

— Причина в том человеке? — спросил он, протягивая Рену телефон. — У тебя кто-то появился?

Рен ничего не ответил, только забрал из рук Йо мобильник и быстро ознакомился с новыми сообщениями.

— Ну, не молчи. Скажи мне как есть. Или, по-твоему, я слепой и не вижу, что происходит?

— Ничего не происходит.

Рен вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость в духе «ты все неправильно понял». Как по-другому можно было понять слова этого чокнутого фотографа? Он пожевал губу, раздумывая, не открыться ли Йо, пока не поздно. И хрен бы с ним с сюрпризом, фотографиями, съемками…

— Хорошо, — проговорил Йо. Слова давались ему с трудом, и сердце Рена ухнуло куда-то вниз прежде, чем он дослушал до конца. — Если ты не хочешь ничего объяснять, давай расстанемся молча.

Рен едва не выронил телефон из рук.

— Нет, Йо! Послушай… — начал он и осекся.

— Я уже давно тебя слушаю, но так ничего и не услышал. Я не настаиваю, Рен. На все есть свои причины, и если ты не хочешь о них распространяться — ничего другого не остается. Мне глубоко неприятна эта ситуация.

Йо смотрел на него с заметным сомнением и затаившейся в глазах болью, и Рену стало не по себе. Мерзко и противно, как будто на него опрокинули ведро помоев. Даже если основания были, разве недостаточно они близки, чтобы хватило одного его слова? Да как он вообще посмел усомниться?

«Вот и страдай, раз не доверяешь», — хладнокровно подумал Рен.

— Мне тоже, — сказал он вслух. — А ты готов все испортить из-за такой ерунды.

— Для меня это не ерунда, Рен, — дрогнувшим голосом возразил Йо.

Рен задавил в себе настойчивое желание уйти, хлопнув дверью, и присел рядом, на кровать. Такого дерьма с ними не приключалось очень давно. И если уж совсем откровенно, основная вина все-таки лежала на нем. Надо было послушать свой внутренний голос. Или хотя бы Хорохоро.

— Дай мне три дня и ни о чем не спрашивай, — немного помолчав, тихо проговорил Рен. — Я обещаю, что все объясню.

— Три дня? — без особого энтузиазма переспросил Йо.

— Да. — Рен потянулся взять его за руку, но передумал и просто прижался плечом к плечу. — Мне можно верить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Йо с чувством, что хватается за соломинку.

  
*******

Дверь в студию долго не открывали. Рен сверился с часами: стрелки показывали ровно семь, ни минутой раньше, как и договаривались. Он снова позвонил, на сей раз настойчивее, молча кляня непунктуальность людей творческих профессий, и, не получив ответа, опустился на корточки у двери — ждать. Вернуться домой без фотографий не представлялось возможным.

Прошло почти три дня из трех. Йо держался своего обещания, не задавал вопросов напрямую и, судя по всему, не пытался выяснить правду окольными путями. Наутро после той проклятой ночи он вообще вел себя как обычно и даже улыбался так, словно между ними ничего не произошло, из чего Рен сделал вывод, что Йо все-таки сумел справиться со своими подозрениями и начал доверять ему, как раньше. Однако ближе к вечеру стало ясно, что спокойствие его — напускное, а напряжение только копится. И чем больше времени они находятся рядом друг с другом, тем ощутимее становится неприятный холодок отчуждения.

Все это заставило Рена серьезно задуматься и по-новому взглянуть на их отношения. Он никогда не питал иллюзий относительно своего характера. Его нельзя было назвать ни гибким, ни уступчивым, и любые компромиссы, которые до сих пор помогали им гармонично сосуществовать, достигались исключительно с подачи Йо. Тот нередко поступался собственными интересами ради Рена — и не потому, что не смог бы договориться или боялся ему отказать, — просто так было проще для самого Йо. Он принадлежал к тому редкому типу людей, которые хотят и умеют жить для других.

Рен прекрасно понимал и другое: что доверие — основа существования Йо, материал, из которого сделан его внутренний стержень. Без доверия их мир пошатнется, а то и вовсе рухнет. И если в этот раз у Йо не получается справиться с ситуацией, значит настал черед Рена подставлять опоры, чтобы удержать хрупкое равновесие.

Но он совершенно запутался. Неоднократные попытки сформулировать чистосердечное признание ставили его в тупик. Рен хотел выложить на стол доказательства. Без фотографий он ощущал неуверенность, но она больше не злила — а только пугала. Все, что могло хоть как-то успокоить Йо, уже было сказано.

Теперь они почти перестали разговаривать, молчали даже за столом, не в состоянии пообщаться на отвлеченные темы. Атмосфера накалялась, и Рен все не мог дождаться момента, когда этот ужас закончится.

  
Хром появился за его спиной. Дверь бесшумно открылась сначала только на цепочку, а потом полностью.

— А, это ты... — поздоровался Хром. — Проходи.

Рен обернулся и сразу понял, почему тот не торопился открывать: из одежды на нем оказалось только полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, с волос капало.

По прошествии трех дней в студии почти ничего не изменилось. Разве что постельное белье стало розовым, а воздухе витал едва уловимый запах сладковатых дамских духов.

— Вот твои фотографии, — сказал Хром, протягивая увесистый конверт из плотной коричневой бумаги.

— Теперь это не просто фотографии, — мрачно отозвался Рен, принимая и распечатывая конверт, — а вещественные доказательства.

— Даже так?

Хром выудил из портативного холодильника две бутылки пива и откупорил первую, внимательно наблюдая за Реном. Тот просматривал фотографии одну за другой с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом.

— Нравится? — поинтересовался Хром.

— Нет, — не стал тянуть с ответом Рен. Сложно было сказать, что конкретно ему не нравилось. В любом случае, изменившиеся личные обстоятельства надежно оберегали его от разочарования.

Хром усмехнулся, заглянул через плечо и протянул открытую бутылку, покрывшуюся мелкими капельками конденсата.

— Брось, ты отлично смотришься.

Если бы не безупречный самоконтроль, Рен непременно покраснел бы за каждый снимок. И хотя воспоминания о фотосессии у него остались довольно смутные, с его стороны было бы наивно полагать, что в тот момент он осознавал, где заканчиваются грани дозволенного.

Рен взял бутылку, поспешно сделал глоток в надежде немного расслабиться и вернул обратно.

— Вот здесь, — указал пальцем Хром, — у тебя опасный взгляд. Роковой, я бы сказал...

Рен пригляделся.

— Разве?

— Да. А на следующей такой... хм-м...

— Обдолбанный, — подсказал Рен.

Его слова прозвучали настолько убедительно, что Хром не удержался и от души рассмеялся. Этот парень ему определенно нравился. Он очень выгодно выделялся из толпы выхоленных приторно-сладких девочек и мальчиков, которые имели обыкновение наведываться к Хрому в студию на эротические фотосессии. Ни грязи, ни фальши, ни жеманства. Пожалуй, в чем-то он был прав. Снимки не могли передать и половины той привлекательности, которую он источал в жизни.

Рен же не просто услышал смех — он почувствовал, как мягкие, низкие вибрации над ухом сходят на нет и сменяются глубоким горячим дыханием в затылок, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. Он поспешно убрал фотографии в конверт и вовремя уклонился от едва не настигшего его поцелуя в шею.

— Мне пора, — резко сказал он и сделал было шаг в сторону, но крепкие руки ухватили его за бедра, удерживая на месте.

— Подожди, — проворковал Хром, зарываясь носом в густые волосы и вдыхая их запах.

Рен ощутимо напрягся и вцепился свободной рукой в его запястье.

— Ну, расслабься. Все в порядке.

— Руки убери, — с неприкрытой угрозой отчеканил Рен.

Это немного отрезвило Хрома. Он ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе отпустил, но извиняться не стал.

— Еще раз тронешь — лицо подправлю.

— Все, все... — Хром отошел в сторону и поднял руки. — Надеюсь, двух метров достаточно?

Рен молча достал из бумажника деньги, отсчитал несколько купюр и демонстративно заткнул их Хрому за полотенце. Тот растерянно моргнул и с недоумением уставился на Рена, а затем снова рассмеялся.

— Я смотрю, ты парень уверенный. Думаешь, если уйдешь просто так, я решу, что ты испугался и сбежал?

— Мне плевать, что ты там обо мне подумаешь. А будешь распускать руки — я...

— Ладно. Успокойся, — Хром примирительно улыбнулся и вернул Рену початую бутылку пива. — Я виноват, доволен? Мне показалось, наша симпатия взаимна и ты будешь не против провести время вместе.

— Надеюсь, до тебя дошло, что это не так, — с нажимом проговорил Рен и сделал глоток.

— Именно. Но ты же не откажешься выпить со мной и поговорить?

Оттянуть момент угрюмого молчания по углам хотелось настолько сильно, что Рен и правда решил не отказываться.

  
*******

— Значит, заподозрил тебя в измене... — задумчиво протянул Хром, размышляя о несправедливости и нелогичности этой жизни. Был бы Рен чуточку сговорчивее, не таскал бы сейчас на себе бремя пустых обвинений.

— Я не стал ничего ему объяснять. Если он мне не верит — это его половые трудности. Принесу ему фотографии, а там пусть как хочет — ритуально сжигает, предает анафеме, мне уже без разницы.

— Позволь нескромный вопрос? — Хром с любопытством посмотрел на Рена, у которого сияли глаза, заметно порозовели щеки и развязался язык.

— Валяй.

— А кроме него, у тебя еще кто-то был?

Рен активно помотал головой.

— Надо же, — почти с восхищением выдохнул Хром. И аккуратно потянул его за прядь свободно рассыпанных по плечам волос. Рен никак не отреагировал. Видимо, дошел до кондиции.

Впрочем, на обещании не распускать руки это никак не отразилось.

— Сколько тебе?

— Двадцать.

Двадцать — самый сок жизни. Хром еще помнил, как это, когда тебе двадцать. С высоты своего возраста, опыта и изрядного цинизма (куда без этого?) он мог бы развенчать для него так много мифов, но не стал.

— Есть его фотография?

Рен с сомнением посмотрел на Хрома, но все-таки извлек из бумажника снимок и показал из своих рук. С фотографии смотрел улыбчивый паренек с добрыми, выразительными глазами и по-мужски красивыми чертами лица. Почему-то до боли знакомыми.

Хром потянулся было к фотографии, но Рен тут же спрятал ее обратно, как будто побоялся, что отнимут.

— А у него, случаем, нет старшего брата? — севшим от накатившего волнения голосом спросил Хром.

— Есть, — нехотя признался Рен. — Но они, вообще-то, близнецы.

— Я имел в виду постарше лет так на десять.

— Таких нет.

Хром с облегчением выдохнул и взъерошил рукой волосы.

— Удивительно.

— Что в этом удивительного?

На столик перед Реном шлепнулась стопка журналов и вырезок, откуда на него томно смотрел накрашенный мужик лет тридцати в самых разных вариациях.

— Вижу. — Рен безразлично пожал плечами. — И что?

— Неужели ты не замечаешь сходства? — удивился Хром. Он взял первый попавшийся журнал и буквально впился взглядом в глянцевую картинку.

— Нет, не замечаю.

— Что ж, может, ты и прав. Но если ободрать с него всю эту штукатурку, вычесать лак для волос, убрать последствия диет и скинуть лет так пятнадцать... будет одно лицо.

Сравнение показалось Рену не только надуманным, но и оскорбительным. Он еще раз внимательнее взглянул в холодные и оттого казавшиеся какими-то опустевшими глаза модели, которые не имели ничего общего с теплыми и любящими глазами Йо, и что-то злое и едкое всколыхнулось в нем, как огонь. Йо всегда был особенным.

— Не равняй Йо со своими гламурными вешалками, — грубо отозвался Рен. — Я не за лицо его люблю.

Он поднялся с места и твердым шагом направился к выходу, предупредительно пресекая порыв Хрома проводить его.

— Не надо, не отвлекайся. Продолжай дрочить на свою крашеную куклу. Я дорогу найду.

  
*******

К тому времени как Рен вернулся, Йо уже час лежал в постели и думал.

За три дня, о которых они договаривались, ничего существенного так и не произошло: неразрешенные вопросы по-прежнему оставались неразрешенными, напряжение росло, нервы звенели, и Йо понимал, что долго он не продержится.

Кроме того, наступал день его рождения, а это угнетало еще больше.

Предательство медленно убивало его, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Рен избегал прямых взглядов, прятал глаза. «Ничего не было», — говорил он, а вел себя так, как если бы изменял на самом деле: приходил поздно, выпившим, и Йо мог поклясться, сегодня от Рена пахло другим мужчиной. Сомнения относительно его невиновности таяли, будто предрассветная дымка.

Йо любил, и эта любовь причиняла ему боль.

  
Рен всю ночь проворочался в постели. Сон не шел. Йо ютился на противоположном краю кровати, предпочитая ему подушку. Без его объятий было холодно, и Рену пришлось накрыться одеялом. Через пять минут он согрелся, и ему стало жарко.

Конверт с фотографиями лежал в надежном месте и ждал своего часа. Рен перепрятывал его несколько раз из опасения, что Йо доберется до него раньше времени — и тогда пиши пропало.

Никакой радости или приятного трепета перед предстоявшим днем Рен не испытывал, хотя прежде всегда рассматривал дни рождения Йо как личное чудо или подарок судьбы. Никто не знал его так хорошо, как Йо. Рена часто преследовала неотвязная мысль, что встреться они случайно на улице или в метро, они бы обменялись взглядами и равнодушно прошли мимо; присев на одну скамейку в парке или за соседние столы на лекции, поговорив с полминуты и не найдя ничего общего, в следующий раз нашли бы себе собеседников поинтереснее. И даже переспав, не заглядывая друг в друга глубоко, не пережив того, что сейчас накопилось у них за плечами, они разбежались бы через месяц-другой.

Йо утверждал, что это судьба. Рен же считал невероятным везением, что Йо знал его практически с самого детства. Даже дурной нрав и местами отвратительное поведение, которые часто пускали пыль в глаза новым знакомым Рена, для Йо ничего не значили. Он слишком хорошо изучил самые потаенные уголки его души и прекрасно понимал, какая нежная сердцевина в этой прочной с виду раковине.

Они привыкли и притерлись друг к другу. Для них было в порядке вещей жить вместе — как друзья, ссориться — как братья, мириться — как влюбленные. И если кому-то их отношения могли показаться скучными или обыденными, то вряд ли такие люди имели хоть какое-то представление, как тяжело порой бывает сохранить свое право на совместное счастье.

Рен перевернулся набок, приподнялся на локте и пригляделся к хорошо различимому в предрассветных сумерках профилю Йо.

Любовь любовью, но у каждого есть свой предел. В том числе и у Йо.

В последний раз Рен экспериментирует с подобными подарками. Идея слишком уж его увлекла. Стоило бы поумерить свой эгоизм и озаботиться чувствами самого Йо, прежде чем заниматься исполнением желаний.

Рен с досадой закусил край подушки, сглатывая вставший в горле ком. Ничего страшного не случилось. Еще несколько часов, и он все исправит.

И выкинет, наконец, Хрома из головы.

  
*******

С тех пор, как Хром в последний раз видел Силву (не считая разворотов журналов и рекламы), прошло лет восемь, а то и девять. За это время воспоминания их юности, подернутые дымкой забвения, улеглись и отошли на задний план. Память давно перестала его терзать, да и сам он обзавелся надежным психологическим щитом и научился не оглядываться на прошлое. Пара-тройка дурных привычек, много работы, никаких привязанностей и обязательств. Ничто не нарушало привычного течения жизни и уединения.

Но эти мальчишки заставили его усомниться в своей неуязвимости.

Хром заглянул в бар и задумался: провести ли ему вечер в компании виски или добить полбутылки рома. Если бы выбор всегда давался ему в жизни так легко...

Он наполнил стакан и устроился в кресле под плетью. Воспоминания прежних дней накрыли его с головой уже после пятого глотка. Наверное, это и есть ностальгия. Во всяком случае, он внезапно ощутил светлую тоску по прожитым дням, по тем временам, когда его еще юная, податливая душа умела радоваться и ценить нематериальную сторону жизни.

Что есть любовь?

Хром предпочитал не задаваться этим вопросом.

Разочарование — пустое и холодное — вот и все, что осталось от того, что он звал любовью. Раны на сердце зажили, и оно научилось биться ровно, сдержанно, без срывов. Может, он и утратил важную часть себя, но, по крайней мере, научился жить. Хром плеснул еще рома в стакан, прямо на аккуратные кубики льда и невесело усмехнулся, вспомнив, как они любили в свое время всякого рода эксперименты…

Память сыграла с ним злую шутку. Одна за другой перед мысленным взором возникали картины прошлого. Они будто медленно проступали из темноты душного и пыльного чердака, где томились все это время взаперти среди прочего старого хлама. А он-то думал, что давным-давно от них избавился. Но нет.

Значит, у него ничего не вышло.

Хром закрыл глаза, опустил руку со стаканом на подлокотник и полностью расслабился в кресле. Стало темно и тихо, только из-за стены доносились приглушенные голоса соседей и лай собаки откуда-то снизу.

Сначала он вспомнил старую квартиру, которую они снимали вместе с Силвой на окраине города в типовой многоэтажке, с крохотными комнатками, узкими окнами и тонкими стенами. В то время она казалась ему тесной клеткой, которая не давала расправить крылья и воспарить над миром, как ему бы того хотелось. Амбиции лились через край, и казалось, будто бы не было ничего невозможного. Они подолгу сидели на кухне и строили грандиозные планы на будущее. Или нет. Это Хром строил планы, а Силва внимательно его слушал, кивал и улыбался. Должно быть, ему всего хватало в жизни, а может, сказывалась разница в возрасте. У него не было каких-то заоблачных амбиций. Он предпочитал спокойную, тихую жизнь, небольшой, но стабильный заработок и близкого человека рядом, в отличие от Хрома, которому постоянно хотелось раздвигать границы, что-то менять, куда-то бежать, создавать. Хром обладал чувством перспективы, которое он применял не только в фотосъемке, но и в жизни.

Больше всего ему нравилось фотографировать Силву.

У Силвы было очень красивое, интересное лицо. И коль уж волею судьбы их забросило в Японию, не воспользоваться преимуществами такой яркой внешности Хром считал настоящим кощунством. Они оба выделялись из толпы, на них оборачивались, за их спинами шептались и хихикали. Хрому не было дела до этого, а вот Силва, напротив, реагировал довольно болезненно. На первые фотосессии его приходилось тащить силком, опаивать и, прежде чем приступить к делу, проводить длительную психологическую подготовку. Он зажимался и стеснялся в сотни раз больше, чем современные развратные малолетки. Но постепенно Хром справился и с этим. Он считал, что ему удалось одержать верх над природной скромностью Силвы и раз и навсегда избавить его от лишних комплексов.

Но потом последовали первые кастинги и первые провалы, а потом еще и еще…

Никто не знал, что по этому поводу чувствовал сам Силва. Хром мог только догадываться. После четвертого отказа Силва снова разуверился в своих силах и опустил руки. Его постоянно приходилось толкать вперед, и Хром толкал — ради их совместного будущего, ради реализации собственных амбиций, потому что верил, что окажись Силва там, внутри модной индустрии, перед ними откроются все двери. Но двери так и оставались запертыми.

Трудно сказать, когда именно все изменилось…

Хром взболтнул стакан, и ром лениво качнулся на подтаявших покатых льдинках.

Однажды между ними разразился скандал, который вырос из ничего. Они долго жили на пороховой бочке, и вот, наконец, она взорвалась. Впоследствии Хром не раз пожалел о словах, что в сердцах наговорил Силве, но тогда они казались ему правильными. Он отстаивал свои интересы, свое право на будущее, о котором так мечтал, и не собирался сдаваться без боя. А в том, что его надежды не оправдались, виноват был Силва.

Силва, который заявил, что карьера погубит их любовь к чертовой матери.

Ну при чем тут любовь, когда перед тобой столько возможностей, а ты просто не желаешь ими воспользоваться?

Хром долил рома в стакан, кубики льда мелодично звякнули, навевая другие воспоминания.

На веках отпечаталось лицо с фотографии, которую показал Рен. А потом оно поплыло, постепенно трансформируясь в лицо Силвы из прошлого — с живыми глазами, которые смотрели только на него, с улыбкой, предназначавшейся только ему. Потерянные годы показались одним невнятным, смазанным пятном. Слишком хорошо Хром помнил, как под тающими кубиками льда извивалось гибкое тело, какими сладкими на вкус казались капли пресной воды на соленой коже. Каждый его вздох, каждый несдержанный, напоенный истомой стон…

Хром очнулся все в том же кресле, с влажными от слез глазами и одной рукой в перепачканных спермой штанах. Он так до конца и не определился, на кого же из этих двоих только что подрочил.

Внутри что-то сломалось, и сердце забилось чаще. Сколько можно отпираться и лгать самому себе? На самом деле он до сих пор хранил свою боль, как несметное сокровище. Последнее, что никто не в силах был у него отнять.

Потому что никому его боль не нужна.

  
*******

Рен не помнил, как уснул, но когда проснулся, Йо уже не было рядом. Его вообще не было дома. Он исчез в свой день рождения без записки или звонка.

Рен рывком распахнул платяной шкаф, морально приготовившись найти там лишь половину одежды и какие-нибудь позабытые в спешке трусы, но нет. Йо хватило ума не опускаться до банального побега посреди ночи с одним чемоданом.

А вот не отключить телефон — уже не хватило.

Рен дал ему еще час — пока принимал душ, сушил волосы, яростно терзал вилкой яичницу и заливал горе молоком. А потом снова проверил телефон — ничего. Злость и разочарование постепенно уступали место тревоге. Такие внезапные исчезновения никогда не были для них нормой.

В десять он разбудил звонком Хорохоро — их общего друга, который всегда был в курсе всего и никогда не отказывал в добром совете, — правда, разговор с ним вышел весьма коротким.

«А я предупреждал, — язвительно сказал Хорохоро и не дал вставить Рену ни слова в свое оправдание. — Это твоя самая дерьмовая затея! Ты девка, что ли?! Йо тоже хорош. Задолбали. Нет его тут. Готов поспорить, он умотал Идзумо. Дуй возвращать, Ромэо недоделанный. Все, отбой».

  
*******

Йо и правда нашелся в Идзумо. В дальней комнате, сидящим на футоне и отгородившимся от окружающего мира наушниками и плейером, хотя Рен очень сомневался, что тот слушает музыку. Йо случалось надевать наушники и просто так, когда ему становилось особенно тоскливо. Но это было секретом.

Рен прикрыл за собой дверь, тихо прошелся по татами и сел напротив, отложив конверт с фотографиями в сторону. Йо вздрогнул, словно очнулся от сна, и поднял на него такой страшный взгляд, от которого больно защемило в груди.

— Ты ушел, потому что побоялся обещанного разговора? — спросил Рен, снимая с него наушники. Из динамиков не доносилось ни звука, только гудящая тишина.

— Глупый поступок?

— Немного, — согласился Рен и почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым за вырвавшийся у Йо вздох облегчения.

Прав был Хорохоро. Какие же они оба дураки, когда даже дышать друг без друга трудно, не говоря уже об остальном. В голове потяжелело от мыслей. Рен обхватил Йо за пояс и, разом обессилев, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Прости, — зашептал он. — Я дурак. Заставил тебя переживать на пустом месте. Клянусь, это были худшие три дня в нашей жизни. Дальше будет только лучше.

— Ты тоже прости, — тихо отозвался Йо, крепко сжимая его в объятиях. — Прости, что засомневался и…

— Не страшно, — перебил Рен. — Если вдруг усомнишься, я все исправлю. Я не собираюсь терять тебя из-за такой ерунды.

Какое-то время они так и просидели — без движения, слушая дыхание друг друга, довольствуясь лишь объятиями и ощущением спокойной близости, пока Рен первым не прервал уютную тишину.

— А я к тебе с подарком, — сказал он и подал Йо заветный конверт.

Йо распаковал его чуть подрагивающими от нервного напряжения пальцами, а потом так пристально разглядывал едва прикрытое от наготы тело, что Рен сам успел занервничать.

— То есть ты… для меня? — охрипшим голосом произнес Йо.

— Для тебя, — смутившись, пробормотал Рен. — Для кого же еще?

Йо быстро облизал губы. Поправил ремень. Перевел дыхание.

Рен с удовлетворением любовался его залитым румянцем лицом, которое, к слову, относилось к числу редких явлений. В их паре краснел в основном Рен, и сейчас он, судя по всему, взял реванш за все прошлые неловкие моменты.

— Вот же… Рен, я сейчас кончу, — взволнованно пообещал Йо, по второму кругу просматривая фотографии.

— Только в трусы, — безжалостно припечатал Рен. — Тут полный дом твоих родственников.

— Так поехали домой!

— Ну, уж нет. Я еще не отведал именинного пирога и не погрызся с твоим братцем.

— У меня не хватает аргументов, — простонал Йо и тут же рассмеялся.

А Рен, изголодавшийся по причитающимся ему объятиям и поцелуям, не медля, притянул Йо к себе и жадно впился в губы, надолго избавляя его от необходимости подыскивать новую аргументацию.

  
*******

Минул день и еще несколько мучительно долгих часов пути, прежде чем они оказались дома и наедине. И только когда их постель превратилась в гору влажного и скомканного тряпья, Рену наконец-то стало мокро, жарко и невероятно хорошо. Йо елозил щекой в районе его живота, устраиваясь поудобнее, и соблазнительно дышал в опасной близости от паха.

Говорить совершенно не хотелось, да и не было никакой нужды. Выплеснув накопившееся за три дня напряжение, теперь можно было свободно наслаждаться близостью друг друга — лежать в тишине, успокаиваться легкими и ненавязчивыми прикосновениями, неторопливо целоваться взасос…

Рен подумывал немного вздремнуть, и мысли его расслабленно потекли в направлении сна. Но рука Йо настойчиво поползла от колена к бедру.

— Ну у тебя и аппетит…

— А кто, по-твоему, в этом виноват?

— Дай хотя бы дух перевести. Я две ночи не спал.

— Зна-аю, — протянул Йо и провел носом вдоль приподнявшегося члена. — Но у тебя уже стоит…

Рен расслабленно откинулся на подушки, шире разводя ноги и открываясь для неторопливых, влажных поцелуев. По телу медленно растекался расплавленный жар — от висков до кончиков пальцев, поджавшихся, когда Йо облизал губы и наполовину вобрал его член в рот.

— Я скучал… — прошептал Рен и тут же сорвался на едва слышный стон.

Йо закрыл глаза и опустил голову, скользя языком по напряженному члену, пропуская его глубже в рот, между теплых и мягких губ, а затем дал ему выскользнуть с приятным, сочным звуком.

Рен неторопливо, почти лениво, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, чуть потянул, коротко простонав снова. Разогретое ласками и поцелуями тело поддавалось прикосновениям Йо само. Им хватило всего каких-то десяти минут, прежде чем Рен сорвано выдохнул, машинально разводя колени в стороны.

Позже Йо лежал, прижавшись щекой к его бедру, и задумчиво чертил пальцем замысловатые узоры по влажной коже, когда вдруг подумал о том, как эти бедра раскрывались для кого-то другого, пусть и всего лишь для фотоснимков, но…

— Рен, а кто тебя снимал?

Рен потянулся и широко зевнул, готовый компенсировать недостаток сна.

— Имя тебе ни о чем не скажет, — пробормотал он. — Ну, допустим, Хром.

— А дальше?

А дальше… элемент побочной подгруппы в периодической таблице. Говорить по-прежнему не хотелось.

— Если я покажу тебе его сайт, ты успокоишься?

— Успокоюсь.

Рен, не вылезая из-под Йо, дотянулся до ноутбука, включил и поискал в закладках сайт.

— Вот нашел… — он осекся, с неверием уставившись в экран.

С тех пор, как он последний раз заходил на сайт, портфолио Хрома пополнилось ровно одним фотосетом, и нельзя сказать, чтобы Рен этому обрадовался: его фотографии в латексных трусах торчали на сайте, красноречивее, чем стояк в общественных банях.

  
*******

— Какого хера?! — прорычал Рен с порога и, отпихнув озадаченного Хрома в сторону, ворвался в студию.

Там, как по заказу, оказалось пусто и тихо.

— Я думал, эти фотографии никто не увидит! Думал, ты сотрешь все исходники! Какого хера они теперь болтаются по всему интернету?!

— Помолчи и успокойся. — Хром сложил руки на груди, уходя в глухую оборону. — Я не в настроении выслушивать твои истерики.

Сегодня он был трезв, холоден и глух к чужим проблемам. А бесноватый парень, орущий благим матом посреди комнаты, не вызывал никаких чувств, кроме раздражения и разве что еще жалости — из-за его преступной наивности и легковерности.

Двадцать лет — а все как ребенок.

— Во-первых, не по всему интернету, а только на моем сайте, — спокойно сообщил Хром. — И не «болтаются», а составляют гордость моего портфолио.

— Убери их! Немедленно.

— И не подумаю. Ты уже достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы отвечать за свои поступки. И не надо ждать от меня снисхождения и говорить, что ты не знал, не думал, не понимал.

Он смерил Рена взглядом, отошел к столу и, вернувшись, протянул ему деньги.

— Так будет справедливо. Спасибо за работу.

Рен перевел дыхание и зло выплюнул:

— Ублюдок. Не нужны мне ни твое снисхождение, ни деньги!

— Закрой рот. Это урок тебе на будущее. В следующий раз будешь думать головой.

Хром приготовился блокировать удар в челюсть или выслушать новый шквал обвинений, но Рен неожиданно быстро и подозрительно притих.

— Давай, я кое-что тебе объясню. Садись, — с этими словами Хром указал рукой на кресло под плетью, а сам, дождавшись, когда Рен сядет, устроился на стуле напротив.

— У любого фотографа, — начал он, — каким бы профессионалом в своем деле он ни был, всегда бывают и взлеты и падения. Я не исключение. Думаешь, ко мне приходят сплошь звезды? Да меня уже тошнит от этих передержанных в солярии девиц и от истекающих сексом трансов. И ты действительно считаешь, что я упущу такой экземпляр, который сам пришел ко мне прямо в руки?

— Это я, что ли, «экземпляр»? — возмутился Рен.

Хром кивнул.

— С хорошими данными и огромным потенциалом.

— Бред какой.

— Дело, конечно, твое. Только если вдруг вздумаешь сделать карьеру, черта с два я с тебя слезу.

Рен нахмурился. Он мало что понимал, но желание устроить драку постепенно улетучилось вместе с приступом гнева. Он откинулся в кресле и совершенно серьезно заявил:

— Знаешь, на трезвую голову ты просто ужасен.

  
*******

Полбутылки виски и два часа канули в пространственно-временную дыру так же бездарно, как и прошлые девять лет жизни Хрома. И когда последняя нейтральная тема была безнадежно исчерпана, наступила пора откровений.

Перед Реном неожиданно снова возникла стопка пресловутых вырезок с накрашенным мужиком.

— Вот, — Хром потряс журналом прямо у Рена перед носом. — Любовь всей моей жизни. И мой самый фееричный провал.

Рен перехватил дрожащую руку за запястье и заставил замереть, вглядываясь в изображение.

— Не понимаю, — спустя несколько мгновений отреагировал он.

— И не поймешь, — сокрушенно сказал Хром и поднялся с места. — Силва вот тоже не понимал.

Он отошел к стеллажу с разноцветными коробками, который, очевидно, помимо практических функций выполнял еще роль декорации. Из недр одного из ящиков появилось несколько внушительных папок.

— Кто такой Силва? — на автомате спросил Рен.

— Модель. Я фотографировал его на протяжении нескольких лет. Черт, да я на нем учился камеру правильно держать.

Хром взялся перебирать фотографии — всех форматов, цветные, черно-белые.

— Силва и Хром. Мы взяли эти псевдонимы, даже не сговариваясь. Просто... так сошлись звезды. Это я надоумил его попробовать себя в модельном бизнесе. Я поддерживал его. Я утешал его, когда он не проходил кастинги. Я был с ним рядом. А потом он сделал карьеру, и я превратился в балласт.

— Балласт, — медленно повторил Рен. — Он тебе так сказал?

Хром усмехнулся и приклеился взглядом к черно-белому портрету.

— Я только хотел, чтобы он понял, что чувства не всегда стоит выносить на первый план. И вот что вышло.

— Мне все еще не понятно, при чем тут мои фотографии? Мне, знаешь ли, до лампочки, что у тебя случилось. Убери их с сайта — и я уйду.

— Поздновато печься о своей репутации.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я пекусь о ней? — Рен зло рассмеялся, и Хром впервые со дня их знакомства подумал, что парень не так-то прост. — Она и без тебя уже пятнистая, как гепард.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— В том, что эти фотографии предназначались только одному человеку. Но тебе, конечно, не понять. Ты же предпочитаешь публичность, так? — Рен вскочил на ноги, швырнул в Хрома журнальными вырезками и уставился на него с плохо сдерживаемой яростью в глазах. — Чтобы размалеванное личико на каждой странице! Чтобы обнаженка по всей сети! А потом надрачивать долгими вечерами и страдать, что сам ты гребаный балласт!

Не успел Хром додумать, как сейчас не выдержит, и его руки сдавят эту нежную шею до синяков и хрипа, как в дверь позвонили, и обоих будто окатило холодной водой.

  
Сердце Хрома чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда он обнаружил на своем пороге его. Он действительно был чем-то неуловимо похож на Силву — взглядом, чертами лица, цветом таких же длинных волос…

— Добрый вечер, — приветливо поздоровался парень. — Меня зовут Асакура Йо. А вы ведь Хром? Тот фотограф, что снимал Рена?

Хром посторонился, впуская Йо в студию.

— Все верно, — пробормотал он.

Глаза застывшего посреди комнаты Рена удивленно расширились, и Хром теперь с изумлением наблюдал за странной метаморфозой — Рен втянул когти и растерял весь свой запал.

— Йо! Зачем ты сюда пришел?

— За тобой, — с теплой улыбкой отозвался тот.

— Я ведь говорил тебе, что сам со всем разберусь!

Йо огляделся по сторонам, скользя поверхностным взглядом по фотографиям, разбросанным по полу вырезкам, по осветительным приборам, кровати, столу, ненадолго задержавшись на бутылке со стаканами.

— Все в порядке, Рен. Я пришел сказать спасибо.

Он обернулся к Хрому и, найдя на ощупь руку Рена, крепко стиснул ее в своей ладони.

— Ваши фотографии стали одним из лучших подарков в моей жизни, — сказал Йо, отвесив вежливый поклон, а затем выпрямился и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста, можно они останутся только моими?

  
*******

Хром закрывал за ними дверь со странной смесью облегчения и едкой вины. Он без особых сожалений удалил фотографии Рена и потер все исходники, сопровождая каждый клик мыши всполохами воспоминаний о своей первой камере, первой модели и первых двух сотнях испорченных засветами снимков.

Он практически ни на что не рассчитывал, пока пытался откопать в сети хоть какую-нибудь актуальную ниточку, которая могла бы привести его к Силве — профиль на «Фэйсбуке», адрес электронной почты менеджера, обратную связь на персональном сайте. Да что угодно, что не представлялось бы ему убогой пустотой по ту сторону монитора.

Поиски отняли слишком много времени, и он растерял все слова, которые собирался написать. Робкая надежда неумолимо таяла.

Не всем на роду написаны счастливые концовки. Вполне возможно, что и эта парочка, которую волей судьбы занесло к нему в студию, разбежится через год-другой.

Или нет.

Хром отыскал в закромах бутылку текилы и нацедил в стакан, в очередной раз убеждаясь в относительности всего сущего. Вот элементарнейший пример налицо: для одних элитный алкоголь, для других — пойло плебеев. Как после этого можно с уверенностью утверждать, что верно или неверно расставил приоритеты в своей жизни?

Он опрокинул в себя стакан, обжигая горло текилой, вгрызся зубами в сочную мякоть лимона, и из глаз потекли слезы от кислоты и горечи. Захотелось вдруг, чтобы вывернуло наизнанку. Пару-тройку раз, чтобы тело заново свыклось с внутренней пустотой и болью. Ему ведь еще долго с этим жить.

Хром открыл электронную почту, непослушными пальцами набрал сообщение для успокоения своей растревоженной души — всего пару строк о самом важном, в чем оказался не прав, — и отправил на старый адрес Силвы. Без уведомления о доставке.

Этой ночью он решил наконец смириться и поставить в их с Силвой истории жирную точку, не подозревая, что наутро Силва исправит ее на запятую, прислав в ответ короткое: «Я знал».


End file.
